


Conquer the anus

by offbyheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Bottom John Watson, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Horny, Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, PWP, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Top Sherlock, Work In Progress, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbyheart/pseuds/offbyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock will conquer that anus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The luscious plump-ass

John licked his lips and adverted his gaze from Sherlock's. Sherlock sighed. John always had this annoying way of breaking eye-contact just as things were starting to get... exiting. Why did he always have to play so hard to get? Well, to be fair he _was_ hard to get. Sherlock had been trying to get inside of John's pants for the last two years and had failed miserably. John always seemed reluctant to unbuckle his belt - but today would be the day that he would finally triumph. They would both be the lucky winners of the multiple orgasm-lottery.

John suddenly stood up and walked away from the kitchen table. Sherlock watched him as he started to fumble about with the dishes, standing with his back facing Sherlock. He allowed himself to let his heavy gaze trail down the contours of John's back until it rested on the part that he was the most intrigued by - his friend's perfect plump-ass. It was a stunning sight, one might even go as far as saying breath taking, or at the very least cock-stirring, and tonight Sherlock would finally get to ravish it.

He grinned to himself as he pictured all the perverse and dirty things that he would do to John, blood rushing eagerly to his long member as he pictured himself finally getting to touch and feel his flatmate spread out underneath the weight of his own body. He would make John feel thing he'd never even dreamt of feeling. He would make him scream louder than he ever thought possible. He would make him forget everything except for his own throbbing cock that would be filling up his tight little asshole. John wouldn't be able to stand "straight" for at least a month after he was done with him. Mm-mm.

Just as Sherlock thought that he couldn't take the sight off John any longer, John dropped a fork on the ground before him and had to bend over to pick it up, in the process exposing his luscious parts to Sherlock even further. Sherlock went stiff in his chair. He couldn't take his eyes of John's ass, and he couldn't think of anything else then getting to penetrate and pound it. He needed relief, and that badly. He needed to feel John clenched around his aching cock. 

Before he was even aware of it himself, Sherlock had made his way over to the kitchen counter and stood facing John, gripping his wrist firmly with his hand. John looked baffled. It was obvious that he wasn't prepared for what was to come. Sherlock looked at him only a split second before he pushed him savagely back against the hard kitchen counter and planted a forceful and shameless kiss on his lips. 

 

 

 

 


	2. The cock of all cocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I'd like to thank you all for the lovely comments I've been receiving. It's really appreciated. I smiled like a mental person when I went through them. You guys rock!!  
> Secondly I'd like to make it clear that english isn't my first language, so there will obviously be some mistakes in my text, and possibly a lot of them.  
> And lasty I'd like to tell you guys to read my lovely sisters Johnlock fic "Silence where there should have been sound" because it's freaking amazing and stunningly beautiful. You can find it and her here: [equilibriumSeeker](/users/equilibriumSeeker)  
> 

Sherlock's mind was spinning out of control as his forceful tongue parted John's lips and granted itself access into his mouth. For a moment John did nothing to respond to Sherlock's touch, he just stood there looking mind blown. Sherlock smirked mentally. _John's mind wasn't the only thing that he was planning on blowing that night._

After a while John eased down under the pressure of Sherlock's body, and once he did he immediately started to follow Sherlock's lead. Tounges were clashing together and John seemed to be responding by pure instinct, though nothing about said instincts were to be described as _'pure' -_ Just as Sherlock had deduced John was positively dirty, and much to his surprise he was also a bit on the rough side, which Sherlock quite frankly had _nothing whatsoever_ against. John was already biting down on Sherlock's lip hard enough to draw blood, driving Sherlock and his neglected cock crazy. They both stood gasping desperately into one another's mouth as the kiss deepened and became ruthless.

Sherlock had to resist the urge to turn John around right then and there in the kitchen and make him pay for being such a naughty boy. Since he had dreamt of getting to do vile and unspeakable things to John for so long, he had decided on taking his time doing so once he finally did get to. This couldn't just be a "turn around and go" sort of thing. Sherlock would make each second count and he would caress each and every inch of John until he was practically begging for relief - Until he was horny enough to eject only by the mere thought of Sherlock entering him. And once Sherlock finally  _did_ enter him, he would make it slow and burning, leaving John constantly aching for more. He would make each thrust feel just as much as a reward as a punishment. John's hole would forever be screaming for Sherlock's long member to fill it up every second of every day. No other cock would ever be good enough for him after Sherlock was done with him.

Sherlock slammed John back even harder at the kitchen counter, making John's eyes widen in shock and excitement. His whole body shook as Sherlock started to trail the counters of his neck and jawline with his mouth, all while making inhuman noises that almost made Sherlock's cock burst with pre-cum. The sounds escaping John's lips were hotter than anything Sherlock had ever heard before. His moans were traveling through Sherlock's body like waves of electricity and he could feel his body getting heavier. _Oh god_. He could probably get off just by listening to John get off. 

Sherlock allowed his hand to teasingly slide downwards to John’s thigh, realizing that the movement was not only teasing to John, but to himself as well. He needed to get John’s pants off, and that fast _._ He needed to look upon John's perfect ass and worship it as it deserved to be worshiped. He carefully inspected John’s reaction as he slowly unbuttoned the first button on his trousers; he looked overwhelmed, but his whole body was screaming for Sherlock to continue, and so that's what he did. Once he had undone the last button he kneeled down on the floor before John and dragged the trousers down to his ankles, smiling depraved as he did so. John stepped out of them with a fumbling motion, looking like he would explode any second, and so did the rather large bulge in his pants. 

Sherlock reached up and traced the inside of John's now bare thighs with his hands, stopping right before reaching the outline of his pants. He gazed up at John, who looked aroused to the point of madness. It was fairly obvious that he more then enjoyed the sight of Sherlock on his knees, which Sherlock immediately took advantage of. He pulled down John's pants with one swift and gracious movement, exposing his almost fully erect penis. He had deduced John's cock to be a perfectly ordinary and average one, normal in length and size; but now that it was standing proudly before him, shining with pre-cum, he couldn't quite remember ever having thought it. Sherlock practically purred in excitement. John's cock was the cock of all cocks. 

"Bedroom, now." he commanded in-between John's gasps as he continued to slowly stroke his hands up and down the inside of his bare thighs. John went completely stiff in his place, so to speak, and slowly nodded his head - his mouth still half open in a gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to cum

**Author's Note:**

> More to cum


End file.
